


Give It To Me, I'm Worth It

by mecchi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Car Sex, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Topping from the Bottom, actually, lo siento, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: To celebrate my first ever SJ comeback, I wrote a PWP lol. There is no plot whatsoever, just 83line getting it on in a car. Yeap. I'd apologize but it won't be sincere.





	Give It To Me, I'm Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker so there might be awkward grammar and sentences. Point them out and I'll try to fix it to the best of my ability. Please enjoy.

**Current hour**  
  
Heechul looked upwards, eyes rolling back with all the stimulation he was receiving. He gripped Leeteuk’s hair as the latter’s head bobbed up and down at an angle he thought was impossible for normal human being. With all that’s going on, Heechul wanted to wrench himself free off the constricting seatbelt, his half down pants and Leeteuk’s arm holding him down. A sudden graze made his thoughts derailed a bit and he let out a deep groan.  
  
“Teuk, teukkie,” was the only coherent thing he could say right then, with Leeteuk’s mouth on him, sucking, licking, slurping and generally going to town with his erection.  
  
**3 hours before**  
  
The battle was in full swing when his phone beeped that special tone and Heechul gritted his teeth at the sound. He blindly reached for his phone without taking his eyes off the screen. A flash of annoyance shot through him when he realized his concentration was already divided. If it was any other tone, Heechul would just ignore it because his schedule was already done for the day for God’s sake! Unlocking his phone, he opened the text and rolled his eyes.  
  
_Let’s go for a drive._  
  
It wasn’t even a question and it irritated him to no end. Yet, he found himself preparing to sign off from the battle on screen, telling himself it was getting boring anyways. This of course, was a total lie, which he annoyingly admitted to himself. However, there was a little bit of excitement under the annoyance because the text meant that Leeteuk was also done for the day. Leeteuk rarely let him be when they coincidentally have free time at the same time. It’s something that he found charming but he will never admit it to Leeteuk’s face ever.  
  
At this point of his life, Heechul had already given up on wondering how the other man always seems to know when he is free or done for the day. Once, he made the mistake of asking and Leeteuk only replied with a gentle smile and a pat on his shoulder. It was so patronizing he felt he could just sink his fist onto Leeteuk’s face. He had learnt since to just go with Leeteuk’s flow. The other was rarely wrong anyway.  
  
When the last light of his PC died down, Heechul stood and stretched, feeling his back cracked as he did so. He contemplated for a moment whether he should change out of his red sweat suits or not before he let out an audible snort. He didn’t need to impress Leeteuk, there’s nothing that the latter hadn’t seen. With that motivation in mind, Heechul grabbed his phone and bag before making his way out.  
  
**2 hours before**  
  
“Idiot, you called for me and you weren’t even ready!” Heechul yelled at the general direction of Leeteuk’s bedroom from where he was sitting cross-legged on the sofa. He had been waiting in Leeteuk’s living room for the other to get ready for thirty minutes already. That’s not counting the fifteen minutes he spent waiting for Leeteuk to come home, alone, after letting himself in.  
  
“I thought you were ready to go when you texted me!” he ranted on, mad at all the time wasted.  
  
“I didn’t say I was ready. You were the one who didn’t reply and just let yourself in instead,” Teuk’s faint reply carried through the slightly open door of his bedroom and Heechul’s blood sort of boiled because it was sort of true. He was the one who assumed Leeteuk was ready. But now, Leeteuk made him sound like an overeager puppy, which of course he was not. Exhaling deeply, he shouted.  
  
“WELL YOU DIDN’T SAY YOU WERE NOT READY YET EITHER! The balls of you, texting me that when you are not even out of the studio yet,”  
  
“You like my balls,” aish this old man!  
  
“I like your tight hole more,”  
  
Heechul found a stab of satisfaction at the sound of sudden crash and things rolling on the floor. Leeteuk sounded almost breathless when he replied with an unoriginal ‘shut up, chullie!’  
  
“Heh, I will shut up when you are done primping yourself. At this rate, I think I would just go home,”  
  
“NO, NO. I’m almost done,” Leeteuk whined and it was sort of adorable and sort of not.  
  
When Leeteuk finally came out ten minutes later, strangely flushed, dressed only in black sweatpants and a cheap white t-shirt, Heechul raged again.  
  
“Only that after forty minutes?!” Heechul could see Leeteuk pulling back a pout and he shook his head. “I thought you were changing your face or something with all that time you used. You have the worst time management ever!” he said as he stood up, gathering all his stuff.  
  
“This better be worth the time I spent waiting,” Heechul grumbled as the walked side by side towards the elevator, not noticing Leeteuk turning a darker shade of red.  
  
**1 hour before**  
  
“You just wanted to show off your new car,” Heechul said accusingly after he played with all the buttons and knobs on the dashboard. Leeteuk laughed at that, a pleasant sound to Heechul’s ears.  
  
“It’s great, isn’t it?” He didn’t even deny it as he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick.  
  
“Yes, yes it is. It’s awesome blah blah. Now, where are you taking me, old man?”  
  
“We are the same age, Chul-ah,”  
  
“Answer me,”  
  
“Where do you want to go?”  
  
“Aish, always answering my questions with more questions. You were the one who asked me out,”  
  
“Is this a date, then?” Leeteuk asked, half laughing, half serious.  
  
“A date where I waited for you for one hour and there’s no food within that time? Teukkie oppa, I would break up with you straight away,” Heechul said mockingly and Leeteuk’s high laughter filled the car. A pool of warmth gathered in Heechul’s belly, strangely he felt accomplished when Leeteuk laughed at any of his jokes. Sometimes, he wondered how he can still be in love with Leeteuk even after all this time.  
  
There was a lull in conversation after that, Heechul’s question remained unanswered. Heechul didn’t mind though, the silence was more than welcomed and appreciated after hours of talking. The sky turned dark just like that and Heechul just trusted Leeteuk as they drove around. He zoned out for a bit and almost jumped when a hand suddenly fell on his right thigh. Startled out of his dreamy state, Heechul looked around in confusion. They were parked in the middle of a wide field, an abandoned land, which Heechul thought didn’t exist in Seoul anymore.  
  
“Jungsoo, is this a kidnapping?” Heechul was extremely aware of Leeteuk’s hand skirting upwards from his thigh towards his crotch. His breath hitched involuntarily when Leeteuk’s hand brushed against his clothed cock.  
  
“Heechul-ah,” Leeteuk trailed off and Heechul head snapped from the hand to look at Leeteuk, noticing how dilated the latter’s eyes were.  
  
“I’m really horny right now,”  
  
**Current hour**  
  
A hard suck on his tip had Heechul cursing. They could have had a comfy bed and space if Leeteuk admitted that he wanted sex but no, he needed to have this instead. Heechul grasped Leeteuk’s hair but the latter kept going. So, Heechul’s grasp tightened, commanding Leeteuk to stop with just that. Leeteuk stopped deepthroating immediately and instead ran his tongue on the underside of Heechul’s erection until he reached the tip where beads of precum had already gathered. He pulled away with his tongue still extended, a thin string of saliva connected the pink muscle and Heechul’s hard cock. Leeteuk then had the nerve to turn his head a bit to side eye Heechul before blinking almost innocently, mouth opened and cheeks flushed. Heechul groaned at the sight.  
  
“You fucker, you fucking pervert, you,” Heechul uttered before he cupped the back of Leeteuk’s head and pulled him up, reclaiming control after Leeteuk had the nerve to surprise him. As soon as Leeteuk’s lips were within reachable distance, Heechul captured it hungrily, swallowing Leeteuk’s whimpers. He tasted a hint of himself and it was a major turn on when he thought where the sinful mouth had been only seconds ago. The air around them felt stifling as their tongue battled for dominance that Leeteuk was already prepared to give. Separating when oxygen became necessary, they stared at each other before Leeteuk smiled, lips swollen, looking strangely satisfied. Heechul echoed the smile and rubbed Leeteuk’s neck.  
  
“The angle looked a bit painful for your neck,” he massaged gently and Leeteuk moaned appreciatively.  
  
“No, no. It’s okay. I’m okay,” the older one said, voice a bit rough. He cleared his throat before continuing. “You know, at work today, I kept thinking about this. I kept thinking about how I want to suck your cock and how I want you to fuck me in my car so everytime I drive I can think about it. I fantasized so much that I zoned out and got yelled at. When I’m done, it’s all I can think about. Sorry I made you wait for a long time.”  
  
Heechul smirked at the sweet way Leeteuk talked, like a minute ago he wasn’t blowing Heechul using the same mouth. Peppering small kisses on the corner of Leeteuk’s lips, he continued sideward until he reached a lobe and started sucking and nibbling on it.  
  
“How many days have you been planning this?” Heechul lowered down his tone and Leeteuk whimpered, the sound sending jolts to his throbbing cock.  
  
“Si- since I –ah – got this car,” he answered.  
  
“All this time?” Heechul continued whispering. “That is so hot actually.”  
  
“I want to ride you,” Heechul’s brain sort of short wired at the sudden turn of answer because this was real, the desire in Leeteuk’s voice was as real as the moon shining on them. He released himself off from the suffocating seatbelt and attacked Leeteuk’s lips ferociously until the latter was pressed against the driver’s side of the door. Leeteuk’s hand shot out to reach for something grounding as Heechul bit his lips and ran his tongue against his own. Reaching blindly, he grasped onto a solid object before a blare of horn cut through their hazy lust. They jumped and Heechul hit his elbow against the steering wheel while Leeteuk smacked his head against the car window.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” Leeteuk cursed and Heechul had to laugh as he rubbed his elbow because Leeteuk’s mouth wasn’t really made for swearing so it was sort of cute seeing the latter panicking. Leeteuk was the only person Heechul knew who can curse and receives laughter instead of being taken seriously.  
  
“Stop laughing!” Leeteuk panted, eyes wildly looking around. However, the land of his choosing was totally abandoned and his wildly beating heart calmed down a bit. Heechul smirked as he cupped Leeteuk’s face, turning it to look at him.  
  
“Jungsoo-ah, why did you pressed the horn? What if someone got curious? A nice car parked on an abandoned land. What if you pressed the horn while I’m deep inside you? What if someone knocked on the window while I’m hitting that sweet spot of yours? What if it's a policeman? What if it's fans? They can see you being a slut for my cock,” Leeteuk moaned wantonly and Heechul continued. “You want people to know, right? How hungry you are for my cock? You want to ride me?”  
  
That seemed to do the trick because seconds after, Leeteuk had his pants off and climbing over the separator between his and Heechul’s seat while Heechul scooted the seat as far back as possible. It took a few head bumps on the ceiling of the car, a knock against the rear view mirror and a hard smack of knee against the navigation panel before Leeteuk is straddling Heechul and aligning their bare cocks together. Both hissed at the delicious touch. Heechul cupped Leeteuk’s bony ass, steadying him when Leeteuk wobbled, dangerously in risk of smacking his face against the window. The space was extremely limited but he will make sure Leeteuk’s kink get fulfilled.  
  
Leeteuk’s breath hitched when Heechul massaged the globes of his ass before spreading it open while his own hands were busy spreading precum on both of their erections. Leeteuk hid his face against Heechul’s neck when he heard Heechul’s exclamation of surprise. He could feel Heechul’s fingers against his fluttering, wet, prepared hole and he cried out shamelessly when Heechul pushed three fingers in in one go.  
  
“This is what took you so long to get ready,” Heechul’s voice had gone down a lot, something akin to wonder colouring his tone. He thought back to all the clues pointing to this before he realized that Leeteuk left his bedroom door slightly ajar the whole time he was supposedly getting ready. God, this man would be the death of him.  
  
“Did you come while fingering yourself, Jungsoo? I was outside, barely a few feet away. What if I got curious enough to peek? What would I find? You kneeling on the bed with fingers up your ass? Or is it a dildo? Fuck, that is so hot,” Heechul’s fingers went deeper and deeper and Leeteuk can only pant as all his fantasies for days was finally being realized.  
  
“I’m ready enough, just – just – God Chul, right there,” Leeteuk’s voice turn up a higher pitch when Heechul touched that spot deep inside him that would unwind weeks of stress and filled him with hot searing pleasure from the tip of his mahogany hair to his curling toes. Heechul pressed on until Leeteuk was a blubbering mess on his lap, drooling against his neck while his hands grasped loosely on their rubbing erection, seemingly having forgotten the concept of grasping with the onslaught of pleasure.  
  
“Chul-ah, stop, stop. Want you in me, please,” Leeteuk moaned out, the pleasure making him slur drunkenly. Heechul found himself panted almost in sync with Leeteuk and it was almost too sweet for his taste. He pulled away his fingers, loving the little noises that escaped Leeteuk’s swollen lips, and slowly guided Leeteuk until the other was hovering above his erection.  
  
Leeteuk quickly caught on and steadied himself by holding onto the seat while Heechul position himself against Leeteuk’s wanting hole. Slowly, Leeteuk sink down, grunting when Heechul breached him. He grimaced a bit at the sensation of being filled because even with all his preparation, Heechul was quite big, the girth making him burn deliciously. Sweats dripped on both of their faces and Leeteuk panted heavily against Heechul’s neck.  
  
Heechul on the other hand felt his mouth open, small sounds escaping now and then as he felt the tightness of Leeteuk enveloping him, pleasure so great washing over until he felt his eyes almost rolling back. Before long, he was fully sheathed inside with Leeteuk’s knees trembling on his sides. Without missing a beat though, Leeteuk pushed himself up, using the seat as leverage, and went down again, successfully ripping a loud moan from Heechul. Leeteuk was so tight and felt just right and Heechul wanted them to be connected forever. He ran his nails on the inside of Leeteuk’s spread thigh until he reached Leeteuk’s neglected erection. Leeteuk’s movements faltered at the touch and he let out a shout.  
  
Their hot breaths mingled as Heechul started to move together with Leeteuk. He raised his hips to meet Leeteuk halfway and Leeteuk screamed when his prostate was hit dead on. Heechul gripped the other’s waist tightly as he repeated the movement, hitting Leeteuk’s sweet spot again and again. Leeteuk seemed to tighten even more, which seemed impossible to Heechul, with each hard thrust.  
  
“Heechul, please, please fuck me – please – oh,” Leeteuk babbled incoherently yet his hips didn’t even falter once, meeting Heechul’s thrusts with perfect accuracy. Heechul could already feel his orgasm nearing, so he sneaked his hand away from Leeteuk’s erection down his balls until he reached the filled hole. Feeling Leeteuk’s movements getting erratic, Heechul rubbed the rim of the filled hole before slipping a finger inside alongside his cock. Leeteuk screamed as he erupted without warning, streaks after streaks of cum shot out, dirtying both their shirts. He clenched so tightly around Heechul and it had Heechul moving desperately and franticly as he tried to chase his own orgasm.  
  
Heechul was so so close. He could almost feel it on the tip of his tongue as he moved within the limited space with urgency, hands gripping Leeteuk’s side so hard it will definitely bruise. He thrusted upwards a few time, Leeteuk’s soft ah-ahs urging him on. With another deep thrust and a clench of Leeteuk’s ass, pleasure that had gathered in his belly shot out as he came and came, filling the other one up. Leeteuk whimpered at the feeling of warmth spreading in him, clinging onto Heechul as he felt trickle of cum escaping him.  
  
Slowly, Heechul came down from his high, highly aware of Leeteuk’s breath fanning his neck gently. He rested his cheek against Leeteuk’s heated forehead as the latter slumped bonelessly against him.  
  
“This is definitely one of the top three hottest sex initiated by you,” Heechul said once he collected himself together, encircling Teuk in some semblance of a hug. Leeteuk laughed, obviously pleased but the laugh turn into soft moan, squirming a bit, when he felt Heechul shifted and slipped out of him. Leeteuk sighed contently, snuggling against the younger one, not really caring that cum is dribbling down his hole. Oh well, the seat is leather anyway, he’d wipe and they will be good for another go. He pressed himself closer against Heechul and sighed again as he slotted his head underside of Heechul’s jaws. Heechul slapped Leeteuk’s back when he felt Leeteuk innocently nuzzling his collarbone.  
  
“If you wanted to cuddle, you should have gone down the bedroom option, Jungsoo. There’s not enough space for that,” Heechul said, his fingers running through Leeteuk’s hair, combing it slowly. Leeteuk ignored Heechul’s words as he continued with his little movements, the sex making him soft and clingy.  
  
“Hmm, at least the wait was worth it in the end, though?” Was all Leeteuk mumbled out and Heechul had to laugh because indeed, it had been so very worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeap, this is again, totally self indulgence. Thanks for reading. The comeback had me excited and this idea sort of jumped onto me lol. Apologies if anyone was offended by this.
> 
> My first ever SJ comeback was so good, I was able to get both editions of the album and got a day off from work on the comeback day so I was able to watch the MV as soon as it uploaded and then get to enjoy the performance on Mnet. This is the first time I did it for any idol group and it was fun. I was only into Jpop a few years back before transitioning onto western music as I grew older. I don't really enjoy Kpop much (my lil sis used to be a hardcore Girls' Generation fan so I was aware of kpop for a bit) so it was a surprise that Black Suit captured me early January this year. I don't even know how I stumbled upon it to be honest. Fate? lol. From then, I enjoyed a lot of their older songs and Lo Siento sealed the deal. Can't wait for more comebacks from them <333
> 
> Super Junior hwaiting, Super Junior forever <3


End file.
